Yes it Can Happen to a Guy
by obsidians
Summary: After Kuno gets raped, he has to get his life back together with his friends help. Caution, dark lemons a la Sid
1. Chapter 1

Kuno wondered who had challenged him as he paced the park on that cold night and wondered again why he hadn't thought to wear shoes. The time was right and so was the place, but why would anyone choose so remote and dimly lit an area? He though about what the note had read.

"I challenge you a duel, bring your weapon and I'll bring mine. Meet in the park at Midnight on Friday"

Curiously enough it had been unsigned, hence why he was here in the park freezing his nuts off, wearing just satin clothing and cursing his tardy opponent. All he could think about was his warm bed and being surrounded by visions of loveliness as Akane and the pigtailed girl smiled down on him like guardian angels. He vowed that he would stay only one more minute when he heard a noise behind him. He grunted as something with the consistency of rock hit his head and his world went black.

The masked man stood over his fallen prey, glowering at the sheer beauty of his unconscious victim; he was truly a magnificent example of manhood, his to explore at his leisure. Kuno was a virgin for certain; but not for long.

Picking him up, the man loaded him into the van and drove them both to the destination he'd picked out for their love making.

Kuno groaned and raised his poor aching head, wondering if it was Akane or Ranma who'd knocked him out this time. He expected to see Nabiki's bored looking face hovering over him as usual, but what he saw there made him desperately wish that she was there as his blood ran cold with terror. He tried to move and realized that he was naked and hung in some sort of leather mesh hammock (btw, this is called a sling) and had tight, heavy metal shackles attached to his wrists and ankles, they were attached to the chains suspending the hammock, keeping him spread eagled. A man stood at the end wearing all black and a pig faced half mask. It made Kuno even more afraid at how he was examining his shivering form. "Who are you?" he cried to him.

"I'm your worst nightmare, pretty boy. Let's just say that you and I are going to get very well acquainted this evening in all ways that matter" he said in a husky voice, as if trying to disguise his usual tone.

"Look, just let me go. I have lots of money, I can pay you wherever you want" he said as his heart hammered in his chest. Kuno tugged ineffectually at the chains holding him, these just caused the unpadded shackles to bite into his wrists and ankles and start to rub them raw.

"Money isn't what I want from you" he answered as he fastened two leather belts around his waist and neck and then injected something into his neck. "This'll help you relax but won't put you to sleep, we have a long night ahead of us and it'll only hurt you worse if you clench. I want you nice and relaxed" he said.

Kuno's brain seemed to go foggy in a few minutes, yet he seemed aware of each touch as the stranger's hands explored the hard planes of his chest and hardness of his firm belly like a lover. Kuno gasped as he nibbled and licked his helpless flesh, leaving love bites in his wake. "No let me go" he cried as he struggled and writhed in his bonds as the illicit touches worked their way down to his caress his manhood itself. His eyes pricked with tears of rage as his balls were licked and softly sucked into a warm mouth, while his cock was stroked into full arousal until it jumped and twitched in his violator's hand and oozed pre-cum from the tip. The man smiled as the drugged Kuno started involuntarily moving his hips into his hands, as if seeking release.

"Looks likes like you're enjoying yourself" he observed, directing the stricken teen's attention to his burgeoning cock.

This caused the drugged addled Kuno to burst out with, "please let me go" he begged, all shreds of dignity gone.

"Relax my pet, I'll take care of you" the man promised and the boy beneath him whimpered as he bent forward and took his cock in his mouth. He worked Kuno's member in a hypnotic rhythm of up fast, down slow until Kuno's body was quivering in shame and in the need to release. He fought against it, but with a hiss, shot his stream down the other male's throat.

"Please don't do this to me" he outright begged him.

"Now now, would you leave me unsatisfied after I was so nice to you?" he asked as he slicked up his fingers with lube and eased a single digit into Kuno's rear passage.

"Stop, I'll give you anything you want!" he cried as he bucked, trying to avoid the invading digit, this just caused it to freely rock in and out of him.

The other man regarded his struggling prey, even with the drugs in his system, he still fought against his inevitable ravishment as he jerked and writhed in his bonds. Kuno now had love bites on his neck, chest, thighs and hips as if branded for him pleasure alone. He noted that he was truly a beautiful boy who would allow him many delights, as he inserted another finger into Kuno's hot tightness and started working them against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through the unwilling boy that he knew would confuse and arouse him. Feeling Kuno's tight muscular ring relaxing and his fingers able to move freely within Kuno, he slicked up his own member and lined it up with his virgin hole. He silently blessed Viagra and then shoved his hips forward to claim his prize, marvelling how tight and hot he was.

Kuno howled as the first stunning wave of pain went through him as the thick head of the stranger's cock penetrated his ass. He burst into tears as the pain didn't subside. But it was nothing in comparison with the agonizing torment when he began to really fuck him. Kuno's own howls frightened that little part of his mind that couldn't register anything else but the blinding pain as his tormentor battered his helpless body relentlessly. He almost sobbed in relief when his rapist's cum splattered inside him, but was allowed no respite as the fucking stated all over again as his assailant thrust his cock into him once more, so deep now that it seemed to be somewhere in his abdomen, hard and burning, mangling his insides. He groaned continuously, tossing his head from side to side in pain that went on and on. His voice finally gave out after the third time and he didn't do more then twitch as he heard the loud slap of his groin against the other man's crotch every time when he plugged in. Then a place inside him was touched and he jerked on the sensation that was not pain but excruciating nonetheless. Just a glimpse of a pleasure so deep that even the ghost of it made him shudder as his assailant's cock massaged his prostate. It stayed with him with each shove of the other man's hips; frightening him with the unknown possibilities his betraying body might yet possess. His cock twitched back life and his assailant began stroking it anew until, with a cry; Kuno's essences coated his belly. It was this shameful pleasure that ended any resistance in him. His dark hair fell on his forehead partly hiding his face - but tears ran slowly from under his lowered dark-lashed lids. The stranger came into his battered raw hole one more time and pulled roughly out, Kuno barely even whimpered at this, his will broken and his mind almost shattered.

The stranger regarded Kuno again. His body was now covered in filth and his once proud arrogant face was now a mask of pain as tears wept from his swollen eyes. He looked broken, exactly how he'd intended for him to look. Well satisfied, he cheerfully went and took a shower to complete Kuno's humiliation.

Kuno felt numb and could barely fathom that someone could debase him like this. He'd heard that men could get raped but had only ever thought that it could be done to weaklings. Yet he was not only a powerful martial artist but worked out every day! How this could have happened to him! He was Tatewaki Kuno, the heir to the Kuno family fortune! The worst part was how his rapist had made him cum and taunted him for it. He sobbed at the pain and barely registered it when the other man rejoined him wearing only his mask.

"Oh you are crying? What's the matter, you sure seemed to have fun, pretty boy? Kami knows your load almost choked me there was so much of it. You have a sweet body made for fucking; you skinned back my pecker but good. You took me four times, pretty good for a virgin" he taunted him.

"Please you got what you wanted, please just let me go" he begged him.

"I will after you suck my cock, time for you to return the favour boy" he replied. "After that I'll take you back to where I found you" he said with a leer. "You have two choices, you can either do that or I'll fuck you again. What's it going to be?" he snarled.

"I'll do it" Kuno said in a broken voice.

He moaned when the shackles were removed from his abused wrists and ankles, the other man helped the still drugged boy to stand and then pushed him roughly to his knees. He smiled as the boy weaved him front of him. Seizing his hair, he thrust his cock into his mouth and face fucked him. Kuno gagged as the object was shoved back into his very throat but tried to suck it as hard as he could just to get it over with. "Use your tongue on it" he abuser moaned and with a shudder, he did and licked along the sides and top of it, he did so mindlessly and desperately. All he focused on was getting away from the stranger and the pain and humilation. He didn't even try to spit it out when sperm coated his throat, he swallowed it.

"You're a good little cocksucker, pet" he said in approval as he patted him on the head. And than plunged the final needle into Kuno's neck as he trembled on his knees, gagging and retching at the taste. He looked up in surprise and then slumped to the floor. The other man got dressed and loaded the still nude boy into the back of his van and then tossed his clothes in after him.

Whistling, he drove him back to the park and dumped him at the same location as before and then tossed his clothes beside him. He regarded the ruined boy; he was half slumped on his side and looked like a broken doll. His features were slack in sleep and looked almost innocent, a far cry from his normal haughty expression. "Thanks for the fuck bitch" he muttered and then drove away.

Kuno moaned and raised his head with lots of effort, he shivered in the cold night air and made an attempt to dress himself, only to fall back when trying to put his pants on and slumped conscious, wrapping his arms around himself against the cold.

Kodachi didn't really care much for her brother; they were strangers living in the house for the most part. Yet she became concerned when he didn't arrive at home after his supposed meeting in the park. Beaten up or not Tatewaki always came home if only to lick his wounds, yet he'd been gone most of the night. She thought about friends he might have gone to see if in need of treatment and realized that she didn't know if he had any friends. As far as women in his life went, there were two but neither seemed to even like him. As the hours trickled by, she became more concerned. When the phone rang, she hurried to answer it.

"Is this Kodachi Kuno?" a muffled voice asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Good I thought I'd call to give you news about your brother" the voice replied.

"Where's Tachi? Is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh we had a blast together tonight, great piece of ass. I dropped him off in the park; so he's a little fucked up right now. You might want to find him before he freezes to death" the person advised.

"What do you mean piece of ass?' Kodachi asked with a frown.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now you might want to bring some friends to help you find the brother" he said and hung up.

Grabbing her coat, she fled to the one person she knew could help her; Ranma.

Kasumi wondered who could be pounding on the door that time of the night when everyone was asleep. Throwing on her robe, she was the first person at the door. Answering it, she was surprised to find Kodachi Kuno there.

"Please I have to talk with Ranma" she practically begged.

"Please come in" Kasumi said noticing that the distraught looking girl wore a surprisingly modest looking flannel nightgown and her coat, indicating that she'd come in a hurry.

"What's going on here?" Ranma said with a groan. "What's she doing here?" he asked when he saw who it was.

"Please Ranma darling, you have to help me. My brother's missing and I got some weird phone call saying that he was in the park. You have to help me find him, it's huge" Kodachi practically begged him.

"How you know it wasn't a joke and he isn't hanging out with his Kendo buddies somewhere?" Ranma asked.

"Tatewaki wouldn't do that" she said. "He hardly ever goes out as it is, plus I doubt that his friends would call him a nice piece of ass. Something's wrong" Kodachi said, causing Ranma to blanch at what was being implied.

Kasumi gasped at this, "Ranma, I think there's definitely something wrong; you should help her find Kuno-kun. This doesn't sound like a joke to me, he could be seriously hurt" she said softly putting her arm around Kodachi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay I'll go but Akane's not coming with me" Ranma said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Akane demanded.

"You need to be able to keep up with me, Kuno could be in bad shape so I don't need you delaying me" he pointed out.

"But" Akane cried her temper flaring, until Kasumi laid a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Ranma's right" she said. "It could be a matter of life or death" she said to her. "For that matter, Kodachi, you should go home in case your brother returns and is need of help. He could be badly injured" she said.

"But I…." she protested.

"No she's right" Ranma said. "Just go home; I'll call you as soon as I get any information as to his whereabouts. Please for me" he said, giving her what he hoped was his most convincing smile.

"Oh alright but who's going to go with you?" she asked.

"Leave that up to me" Ranma said with a smile.

"Ranma before you go, take these with you" Kasumi said handing him a backpack.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"Nothing much, an emergency thermal blanket, some smelling salts, some water, some gauze and tape for bandages and some clean towels just in case" she explained.

"You know he's a pretty tough guy who can take a lot of pain" Ranma asked, confused at why Kasumi was acting so worried. "Are you okay?" he asked the nervous looking girl.

"Sure, just go find Kuno-kun, it sounds like he's really going to need your help" she said. She remembered the last time that someone used the term piece of ass in her presence and brushed away a tear before anyone noticed it.

Ranma put on the backpack and then made a stop at the Nekohanten, awakening three angry amazons with his insistent pounding at their door.

"Who that, hiya you missed Shampoo so much you come to see her early? You want to elope with her?" she asked, flinging her arms around his neck.

"You have my blessings for that future son-in-law but does it really have to be this early in the morning?' Cologne asked. "Some of us need our beauty rest"

"Some more than others" Mousse muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What was that?" Cologne asked him in a sweet sounding voice.

"Nothing elder" he said.

"Shampoo get off me" Ranma said pushing the amorous girl from him. "I came here because I need your help. Kuno's been missing most of the night and Kodachi asked me to find him after she got a weird phone call. He's in the park so I need your help locating him" Ranma said.

"You're actively looking for Kuno? There's a first" Mousse commented.

"Shampoo help" Shampoo volunteered. "Not much like rich boy but if Ranma want to help him, I go"

"In that case I'll go too" Mousse offered. "But we might need to change first" he pointed out, indicating to his own sushi print pajamas and Shampoo's attire of sleep shorts with a t-shirt that read "Ranma Saotome Fan Club"

"I don't see why you had to come" Shampoo said sourly in Mandarin to Mousse.

"Wherever my lady goes, I do too. Especially if it involves Ranma" Mousse argued.

"Yeah a rescue mission to find some stupid idiot who probably tripped over his own practice sword and knocked himself unconscious is hardly romantic" she snarled.

"I only want to help" Mousse said as they both trailed in Ranma's wake.

"Sure, I should have killed you when I had the chance?" she said.

"I was four years old, you're never going to get the best of me again" he said, turning on her and crossing his arms.

"We won't find him if you two continue your lover's quarrel" Ranma said.

"As if! Shampoo would sooner mate with toad" Shampoo said.

"Look this is getting us nowhere, we should all split up" Mousse said.

"Why not turn into duck and get bird's eye view? Perhaps you get stuck in engine of plane and do world a favour?" she sweetly suggested.

"No hot water, how would I change back?" he said demanded.

"You could just stay as duck and then we could serve you for Chinese New Year"

"I don't like…." Mousse shouted.

"Okay you to listen to me, you two are going to search the back of the park and I'm going to search the front. If you find anything, call me on my cell phone and or I'll call you" Ranma said in irritation and stomped off.

"Which one you going to call?" Shampoo called after him.

"Mousse, his name's first in my contacts' Ranma shouted back.

They patrolled in silence for about half an hour until Shampoo said, "you know walking in the forest kind of reminds me of home."

"I see what you mean. You ever miss it?" he asked her.

"Everyday, the Japanese are so weird with their unusual value systems and weird customs. I can't believe we're here at five in the morning looking for a guy who back home, would have been forbidden to marry and kept by his family. No not here, if they're rich, they can do what they want and if they're poor they lock them in a home. Fucked up place" She commented.

"Tell me about it, it's not like we even like the guy, he's annoying" Mousse groused.

"No kidding all that strange talk and always dressing like an extra from a bad samurai movie. Perhaps they did put him in a home, he was due a visit from the people in white coats with their butterfly nets if you ask me" She commented.

Mousse picked up a stick and intoned "as the honey bee does suckle nectar from yon flower and the birds do sing, I'm like yon birds and am as crazy as a loon"

"Ha ha, it's not nice to laugh at someone who's mentally challenged" Shampoo said with a giggle. Hearing someone groan, she said. "Did you hear that? I think it came from that bush"

Mousse peered inside it, seeing an arm sticking out of the thick bush. He leaned down and hauled the person up by it. "I thinks we found a lunatic" he proclaimed, that died when they realized that Kuno was fully naked, all he could do is feebly moan.

"Where are his clothes?" Shampoo cried. "Is walking naked in the park part of his disability?" she inquired.

Mousse shielded the worst parts of Kuno with his body and said "look for them in the bush" He frowned as he examined the marks on his wrists, being a bondage expert, he thought that they looked very familiar.

Shampoo shoved the branches aside then reared up when she found his clothes, however she gasped as this allowed her a perfect back view of the still mostly unconscious boy. "Mousse, he's bleeding" she cried.

"Where I don't really see any wounds on his other then these odd bruises and marks on his wrists" he pointed out.

Shampoo looked closer and then said "he seems to be bleeding….from his backside" she said with shock in her voice. "Those marks on his wrists are on his ankles too.

"Please no more" Kuno begged, shoving ineffectually at Mousse. He regarded his shocked looking companion.

"I think he's been raped. Call Ranma and then we need to get him dressed" Mousse said.

"What's that Shampoo, I can't understand your Japanese when you talk that fast" Ranma said into his cell phone. "No saying Mandarin really slow is not going to help me either. Speak Japanese" he commanded her.

"Ranma Kuno's in really bad shape, I think he been raped" she said.

"Raped!' Ranma going white and sped to where they were.

When he arrived on the scene, Shampoo was holding the bent over Kuno while he retched into the bushes. "It okay, let it out. You know where you are?" she asked him.

"I think I'm in the park" he said in almost a drunken slur, as he held onto her for support.

Ranma took of his backpack, opening the package; he put the blanket around the shivering older man. He looked completely out of it. He flinched when Ranma touched him.

"No touch, he don't want male hands on him" Shampoo said, indicating to where Mousse was hovering in the background.

"Kuno it's Ranma, can you tell me what happened to you?" he asked him.

He frowned, "I was waiting for someone in the park, I think they hit me on the head because when I woke up I was somewhere else and then.." he said in a cautious voice and then broke down in sobs, burying his head in Shampoo's shoulder, she proved to be more kindly then Ranma had suspected as she held him back and stroked his back. "It okay Kuno, we take you to hospital, they make you better" she soothed.

"No, no hospital. No one can find out about this!" he shouted and went to dart away, only to trip and sprawl on his face.

"What happened?" Ranma asked Mousse while Shampoo took charge of him again. "He won't or can't talk about it, my guess is that someone hit him on the head, abducted him, drugged him, chained him down and raped him. He's bleeding…back there and needs medical attention. Physically he should heal just fine barring infections or damage, or STDs, mentally it's hard to say" Mousse said gravely.

Ranma studied Kuno, his normally well coiffed puffy hair hung limply in front of his eyes, what he could see of his eyes showed that they were puff and blood shot with dark circles under them. His face itself was almost vacant looking. "Kuno you know Dr. Tofu, would you let us take you to him?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Okay" he answered.

Doctor Tofu examined the scared looking teen sitting on the table beside him. Not that there had been much to examine. He refused to remove his clothes and insisted that he'd just been beaten up. "It was no big deal, he was bigger then me. I should have known better than to challenge him" he said hastily.

"And when did you take the drugs?" Dr. Tofu asked, not believing him for a minute.

"Someone must have put something in my drink" he said with a hallow laugh.

"Listen to me Kuno-kun you can deny what happened but I want to give you some advice. "You're going to hurt for a least a week, I recommend that you use lube whenever you have a bowel movement. No working out during that time, you need time to heal. There could be a risk of permanent damage or infection so if the pain gets worse of you start to run a fever, go to the hospital immediately. You'll need to get std tests and an HIV test, wait two weeks and then take a friend with you" he advised him. "Are you sure that I can't recommend a rape counsellor for you?" he asked him.

"Don't be stupid, guys can't get raped. I was only drugged and beaten up" he insisted.

"Come back if you ever want to talk about it" he told him.

"Nonsense" he said, standing up and walking unsteadily out. Dr. Tofu sighed at the blood spot on his table.

"Well did he talk?' Ranma asked him.

"He insists nothing happened" Dr. Tofu said. "You're going to have to keep an eye on him"

"Me but I'm not his friend" Ranma protested.

"Women normally cope better with rape than women. Men quite often commit suicide" he explained gravelly.

""I'm fine, thank you for your help" he assured the not so convinced looking amazons. "I'm going to go home to bed now"

"Okay but if you need anything" Shampoo said with a frown.

"I just got beaten up, that's why I was bleeding. I'm feeling much better" he said.

"Okay if you want to believe that" Mousse said. "We should go Shampoo; we have to open the restaurant soon anyway"

"I sorry you get hurt, hope you feel better soon" she said and then allowed Mousse to lead her away.

"Come on" Ranma said towing the older boy after him.

"Where are we going?" he asked him.

"You're high as a kite and cold. You're coming home with me for a hot bath, some sleep and food if you can eat" Ranma insisted.

"I just want to go home" Kuno protested.

"My place" Ranma insisted. Kuno could only stare in surprise to find a Tendo girl waiting up for him out of concern for him. Yet his depression deepened when it was Kasumi, neither Akane or even Nabiki had missed any sleep while he suffered his ordeal.

"Kuno-kun are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"I got beaten up, it's no big deal' he said dismissively and then realized that she was staring at his wrist, he blushed and pushed his sleeves to hide his raw wrists.

"Come I drew you a bath" she said and took his arm to lead him inside.

Kuno whimpered when he lowered his aching parts into the hot water, he was worn out to the bone felt awful. With suppressed sobs he began scrubbing his skin as hard as he could, yet he still didn't feel clean.

Kasumi hovered sympathetically outside of the onsen door, listening to the boy's suppressed sobs. He was denying what happened to him but she could tell what happened to him from the wounded look in his eye. She knew that the only reason he'd agreed to come with Ranma was because he didn't want to be alone.

Ranma had gone to bed before he finally emerged in the pajamas and robe that she'd borrowed from her father. "Come, you can sleep in Happosai's room" she said leading him into it. "I put clean sheet on the bed" she indicated. "Sleep as long as you like, I already called your sister to let her know you're safe" she whispered.

"Thanks Tendo-san" he said regarding the kindly girl and wondered why she was being so nice to him.

"Please call me Kasumi" she said. "I realize that I don't even know your first name"

"Tatewaki" Kuno replied, almost pathetically grateful that someone was willing to call him by it that he almost started crying again.

"Please get some sleep Tatewaki" she said and softly closed the door after him when she saw him getting into bed and had a seat in the halfway. It was only about half an hour before she heard his muffled screams coming from the room. Opening the door, she gently said. "Tatewaki, it's only a dream" she soothed as she approached the bed. "It's okay, it's me Kasumi" she said gently stroking his tears away.

Still half asleep and kind of out of it, he said to her in a broken voice "I begged him to stop"

"You'll be okay, the first night is always the worst, it gets better after that" she whispered when she drew him into her arms. He nuzzled against her neck and soon was asleep in her comforting embrace, too drained from the night to stay awake. Kasumi who was used to night terrors in her younger sisters thought nothing of pushing them both back, drawing the covers over them and holding spoon style him while he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuno woke up alone and confused as to where he was, then the memories hit him and he barely wanted to get out of bed. To stay in the Tendo house meant that he wouldn't have to face his sister and tell her what had been done to him. Would she be nice to him and mourn about what happened to him? Or would she mock him, call him a fag and a disgrace to the Kuno family name? What would his father say when he found out? He'd always taught Tatewaki that noble blood ran in his veins and that he would disinherit either of his children if they did something to soil their proud family name. Tatewaki had always thought that his family name and wealth would protect him from anything, but that obviously wasn't true, he could be hurt, raped and debased just like anyone else and that was an eye opener. He felt violated and that didn't mean just his person but his entire life. A stranger had taken from him what he had only intended to give to his wife on his wedding night. He was nothing now, just a joke. A figure of fun to be pointed at and be ridiculed by people saying how he liked to take it up the ass.

Yet who would marry him now? What girl would want to be with a man who couldn't even protect himself, let alone her? Would she constantly worry that her husband was a closest homosexual and watch him like a hawk when they were out in public together to see if he was examining other men. He started crying again at the idea that the only children he would likely know would be his nieces and nephews. He dashed the tears from his eyes angry, he didn't understand it, he hadn't cried since his mother had abandoned his family when he was seven, yet he couldn't seem to stop crying now!

Realizing that he couldn't stay in someone else's home indefinitely, he pulled on the borrowed bathrobe and went downstairs. He was surprised to find just Kasumi alone having a cup of tea at the table.

"Tatewaki, please have a seat. I'll pour you some tea. In case you're wondering. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki are in school and father, Mr. Soatome and Happosai are on a training trip" she said standing up and examining the boy before her. His hair was all over the place from sleep but looked much more alert.

"Where is everyone?" he asked her and winced as he sat.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I guess so" he replied and was surprised when she brushed back the sleeves of his robe and pajamas and examined his wrists.

"I have some cream that will help with the healing. Stay here, I'll go get it" she said and returned with it. Tatewaki felt confused when she tenderly rubbed it into his chaffed and aching wrists and then did the same to his ankles.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked with a hitch in his voice.

Kasumi looked up, noting the look of confusion on his face. "I'm being nice to you because you deserve people to be nice to you. You had something horrible happen to you and should be treated with kindness" she said.

"You pity me" he said and then looked away because he felt like crying again.

"It's not just that, I would do the same for anyone if they were feeling poorly because that is my nature. I don't think any less of you in the least" she said.

"How can you not, I'm a loser" he said.

"No you're not, what happened was not your fault. Do you want to talk about it?" she said taking a seat and without thinking took his hand. She studied him and marvelled that he really was attractive. Kasumi wasn't immune to the attractiveness of the males who normally fought with or alongside Ranma (including Ranma himself) as people tended to think. However Kasumi wanted a man if she was to marry, not a boy. Yet she'd always felt a little sorry for Kuno as her one sister continued to clobber him and the other rob him blind. His whimsical nature was both funny and tragic at the same time. He always had seemed lonely to her and she would have liked to get to know him better, if only to provide him with someone to talk to while everyone ignored him or mocked him, yet he never seemed to notice her. His perfectly symmetrical featured held a beauty that was noble yet vulnerable at the same time. His eyes were large and almond in shape. His skin a pale tan and his frame tall, perfectly proportioned and muscular and his hair thick and so dark brown that it looked black. He was a good looking boy who showed promise of become a devastatingly handsome man.

"No, I'm not ready to. Why did you come to my bed last night?" he asked.

Kasumi shrugged, "as I said, the first night's always the worst, especially if you're not in a familiar place. I thought you might suffer flashbacks and I guess I was right, you were scared and I wanted to help you. Don't worry I left as soon as you fell asleep so that no one would find us in a compromising position" she explained.

"How do you know so much about…this situation?" he asked.

"That's something I'm not ready to tell you yet either" she said. "Let's just say I have lots of practical knowledge on the subject" she said.

Tatewaki wondered about this but didn't press, "what did you tell my sister?" he asked her.

"I told her that you Ranma took you to Dr. Tofu's clinic and it was discovered that you had a concussion, so he suggested that you come to our place as it was closer than yours because he had to close the clinic" she explained.

"How did she sound?" he asked.

"Relieved, she showed up here in her nightgown because she was worried about you, after that…guy called her. She wanted to come over straight away but I wouldn't let her, I said it was too late and you were going to bed. You didn't seem to want anyone to know what happened and thought she might figure it out" Kasumi explained.

"That was nice of you, thank you" he said, surprised to find out that his sister cared about him, they used to be so close as children and now he suspected that she wouldn't notice if he vanished off the face of the earth.

"I guess that Ranma will tell the entire school" he said mournfully.

"No, that would be against his code and he told me that he swore Mousse and Shampoo to secrecy. No matter what your opinion of Ranma is, he's not a vindictive sort of people and would certainly take no pleasure in something like this. Nabiki and Akane think the same thing as your sister. You're safe if you don't want anyone to know" she assured him.

"No one can ever know" he said with a hitch in his voice again.

"Hey I would never tell, but you should get check out medically. There are places that deal with this kind of thing and are very discreet. Or perhaps your own doctor" she suggested.

"No, I can't risk it. I should be fine" he said, "I just don't get understand why I want to cry all the time" he said.

"It's normal, getting raped is a very emotional experience for anyone. When you want to, just do it, that's your body's way of grieving. Everyone grieves differently, but denial, rage, depression and self blame are some of them" she explained. He found himself noticing her as if for the first time. In the past she'd seemed like a sexless mother figure to her sisters and substitute wife to her father, all sweet and submissive. Now he felt like he was meeting the real Kasumi, an intelligent young woman who hid a heart of a warrior underneath matronly clothes and frilly aprons. He'd never notice how cute she was with her pretty heart shaped face, large doe brown eyes and long dark hair. She truly was a beauty and clearly intelligent. Why had he never noticed that before? He recalled that she was only two years older than Nabiki but she was a woman, not like the girls her sisters were.

"When is it going to stop?" he asked her.

"The crying jags should abate within a few days, as for the rest, without therapy, it could take months, or even years" she said. "Some people never get over it." He nodded, lost in thought. "Do you have a really close friend, someone you can talk to about this? It might help" she asked him.

"No I have more acquaintances then friends. I don't know why that is" he replied.

"It's too bad you seem like a really nice guy" she replied.

"Seem?" he said sharply. "You've known me for years"

"No I don't know you personally, you're the person who hangs around and tries to claim girls, but never talks to anyone. I'm not trying to be cruel; you talk at people, not to them. You use your wealth and eccentricity to create a barrier between yourself and the rest of the world and never let anyone get to know the real you. I didn't even know your first name until last night. You should let people get to know you, you're actually a nice guy" she said.

"I guess I never realized. Am I really so bad?" he asked and silently cursed himself when his eyes well with tears again. "Is that why someone did this to me?" he asked in a small voice

"No don't blame yourself. It could have been anything" she said, squeezing his hand. "You're a good person Tatewaki" she said.

"Tachi" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"My sister and father call me Tachi, I would like if you would too" he explained.

"Of course Tachi" she said. "I'd be honoured. "Now I suggest that you take the rest of the week off and just let yourself grieve and heal. Don't work out as you could do further damage to yourself. Also make sure you don't take more then one bath a day, some rape victims take three a day if not more" she said.

"Will I see you again?" he asked. Nervous at the idea of having to cope with it on his own, she'd been so good to him.

He was surprised when she hugged him and then leaned back, keeping her hands on his shoulder. "Of course whenever you want, I'll be your friend if you'll let me. I'll give you my cell phone number; call me day or night if you need someone to talk to. Come over anytime you want or I can come visit you if you prefer. You would have to invite me of course" she said.

"I'd like that" he said sincerely. "Does this mean you're my friend?" he asked.

"Yes" she declared. "Now I already made breakfast but kept some for you" she said.

"I'm really not hungry" he said hesitatingly.

"Just try to eat something" she said putting it in front of him. He actually chuckled for a second, enjoying having someone fussing over him. It wasn't what he was used to in the least.

"Why have we never spoke like this before?" he asked her,

"You never noticed me. You spoke to Akane and Nabiki and just said yes or no to me when I offered you things" she explained. "I guess I don't really stand out when my sisters are around. Nabiki's the confident one and Akane's the pretty one. I've always been the ladylike one even when we younger. I was never good when it came to martial arts.." she said telling him about her life, she noted that when while paying attention to her monologue about her life, he started eating. She kept it up until he was done and then went and fetch some clothes for him to try on. "Here I recommend that you wear one of Ranma's shirt with their mandarin collars to cover the bruises…on your neck" she said pointing out the prominent love bite there that was showing.

"I have them all over my body" he said in rage.

"They'll fade" she said softly and between the two of them they managed to get him dressed in an outfit that combined Japanese, Chinese and western that fit okay and was warm enough.

"I'll return your clothes really soon" he promised, yet he felt terrified at the idea of walking the streets alone. What if his rapist was looking for the opportunity to kidnap him again?

As if sensing his thought, Kasumi grabbed her coat. "I'll walk you home, I have to pick up a few things at the market anyway" she said brightly and he was surprised when she took his arm. They were silent as they walked, him because he felt like everyone he encountered knew and were laughing at him and she was enjoying the novelty of walking around like a couple on the arm of a handsome young man.

When the arrived at him home, he tensed for although he'd lived there all of his life, it suddenly seemed far too big and vast with lots of places for rapists to hide in and lots of ground to sneak into. How could he ever have felt secure in a huge place like that? If he went in he would be all alone expect for staff members who probably would do nothing to protect him if someone came for him. She could feel him tense and asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I should go home" he said with a false laugh.

"You could come shopping with me?" she offered. "You sister should be home in a few hours."

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all, but you get to carry my marketing basket" she said and laughed at the look on his face when she presented him with the frilly basket with it's pink ribbons.


	4. Chapter 4

Kodachi was surprised to find her brother seated in the kitchen of all places, and having an animated discussion with a woman with long brown hair, not knowing who she was as she could only see the back of her. "Hi Tachi, who's your friend?" she greeted him.

The lady turned around and Kodachi was surprised to find out it was Kasumi Tendo. "Hello Kuno-san," she greeted her.

"Tendo-san what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I wanted to make sure the Tachi got home safe after his medical difficulties, so I walked him here" she explained. Kodachi was kind of surprised that Kasumi was calling him their family's nickname for him.

"Hi Kodachi" he said to her. Kodachi opened her eyes wide in shock not to be referred to as twisted sister like normal.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, studying him. He looked the same, but he looked sadder then usual and he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"I'm fine" he assured her.

"How's your head?" she asked him.

"It's a little sore but nothing that time and sleep won't cure" he lied, touched by her concern. He wondered if it was too late to rebuild their relationship.

"Yes and taking your medication, not working out and resting" Kasumi reminded him.

"Yes mom" he said with amusement in his voice. "I'll be fine, you should get home and prepared dinner for your family. Do you want me to get the limo to drop you off?" he asked her.

"No I can walk, I actually do have to get dinner started" she replied, picking up her basket and heading for the door. Tatewaki walked her out. "Seriously, take your antibiotics and the sleeping pills if you need to, it's important" she lectured him when they were out of earshot of Kodachi.

"I will, I promise," he stated.

"And wear comfortable clothing only, nothing too tight" she added. She felt kind of like bully for lecturing him like this, but sensed that he was somewhat in denial over the enormity of the situation, like she'd been herself. She wished that he would seek medical attention to see what damage had been done to him rather than just hoping for the best. She didn't know how much he was enjoying her display of affection.

"I'm going to take a soak in my onsen and then I'll put on a sweat suit and relax for today" he promised.

"Wait and take my cream for your wrists and ankles" she said holding it out to him.

He took it from her "you carry this in your purse?" he asked her.

"Sure it's good to have along in case of emergency," she explained.

He looked the bottle, it had Chinese writing on it and a smiley face "where did you get this?" he asked her.

"Cologne makes it for me, Shampoo gave me a bottle of it once when I hurt my wrist and when I asked about getting more, Cologne said she would make me all that I wanted" she explained.

"I'll pay you for it" he said.

"She doesn't charge me for it, neither shall I" she said with a laugh. "Call me whenever you want" she said and hugged him.

Tatewaki closed his eyes as he embraced her, she smelled faintly of violets and it felt good to hold her. His anxiety was returning now that she was leaving. In the short time that he'd been with her, he'd become dependant on her; her presence seemed to calm him. He knew that he was being selfish by keeping her from her family and chores for so long, but he didn't want to go home to where he would be alone. "Will I see you soon?" he asked her as casually as possible.

"Sure call me when you want to arrange something" she assured him and departed, he watched her slim back as she left and felt anxiety at each step that she took away from him. He glanced back at his mansion; it suddenly looked as dark and foreboding as a haunted house. How had he ever felt comfortable here? He went in and his heart was already pounding. What if his assailant was hiding somewhere on the property? What if he had hidden cameras planted on the premises? "Sasuke!" he shouted.

"Yes Master Kuno?" the small ninja said coming up to him at a dead run.

"I want you to contact a security company and purchase the best system that money can buy and that includes motion sensors on the property too. And you are to tell the maids that from now all rooms not being used are to be locked. Do you understand?" he snapped.

"Why are you so worried about security all of the sudden Master Kuno? Between you having a ninja on staff, all your booby traps and an attack alligator, even the postman is nervous about coming here" he pointed out.

"Don't question me, just do as I say" he snapped. "Now I'm going for a soak, I don't expect to be disturbed"

He stripped of the outfit that Kasumi had pieced together and stood there shivering, even in the warm and steamy air he couldn't seem to get warm. He found himself placing his hands over his genitals even though he was alone and wondered again about cameras. He'd never had a problem being naked either alone or changing in front of other males before and now the idea terrified him. As quick as he could, he washed himself and then jumped into the onsen. He groaned when the hot water touched his aching core. With a trembling hand, he reached down and touched the offended area, noting the swelling and how the tender area flared with pain at just his own gentle explorations. Tears ran down his face to splash into the warm water as he recalled how the stranger had stretched him and forced him to accept his member inside his virgin hole. He almost got ill at the idea that male sperm now swam somewhere inside him even now. He knew that he couldn't get pregnant of course, but wondered what the offending sperm might contain. He'd kept on telling himself that he would heal and his rape would seem like a bad dream afterwards, but what if there was something that lingered?

He knew about STD in theory, but had little practical knowledge about them because he'd never had to worry about them before. In sex ed, he'd been warned to always wear a condom to prevent them and pregnancy, but obviously the other person hadn't even allow him that relief. Had that been his plan, to infect him with something?

Worried he got out of the onsen and threw his bathrobe around him. He turned on his computer. Googling about anal sex, he could only stare in horror at what came on the screen; hepatitis, herpes, HIV and much more were a high risk when it came to anal sex. Things that could render him; impotent, sterile or even dead! He could only look at his own arm and wonder what was flowing through the system of his seemingly healthy looking body. What sort of horrors lurked within? He whimpered as he typed AIDS with shaking fingers and looked at it's victims with their ultra thin, liver spotted bodies and their weeping eyes. What if he became one of them? Yes he was vain about his looks but enjoyed his good health even more. He was a fast healer and rarely ever sick.

He stood up and looked in the mirror, yes he was good looking but why did someone choose him? The stranger had been close to his age and well built, he could tell that much even if he didn't know what his face looked like. Surely if he was gay he could have found someone to have consensual sex with? Was it some sort of revenge thing? Tatewaki couldn't think of anything he'd really done to deserve this treatment. Was it strictly for the purposes of humiliation? The more he considered the reason, the more baffled he became.

He started thinking about who would miss him and became depressed when he couldn't really think of anyone. Perhaps his sister and Sasuke, but that was it. He couldn't believe that out of all seventeen years on the, planet he hadn't made a single close friend or had a girlfriend. He'd never kissed anyone, danced with a pretty girl or even gotten a special smile from someone. Why hadn't he ever realized how empty his life was?

Picking up a bokken, he started pacing katas and then dropped it in horror. Shaking, he examined it. Why had he never realized how much it looked like a giant penis? He carried one of these around with him everywhere! Was that the reason why someone had targeted him? Had his own weapon given them odd ideas about his sexuality?

Taking a deep breath, he wondered how he'd become such a failure in life. Was it true that he lorded his wealth over his less fortunate classmates? Was he so horrible person? Then recalled how he'd wronged Akane and had gotten the entire male student body to battle with her every morning. He groaned at the memory. What sort of monster turned loose and entire school full of perverts on a petite sixteen year old girl? Him, he was that monster. He'd thought that she would take it as a compliment because she was in love with him. But he remembered how she glared at him when he was around; Akane hated him! They all did because he was a loser!

The world probably would be better off without him he thought as he examined the sleeping pills. Silently, he slipped into the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet that he rarely even thought about. Pouring a large glass of vodka, he returned to his room.

He took a sip and winced at the taste. Vodka had been his mother's drink. She'd been a beautiful woman who he now realized liked to wear provocative clothes and flirt with men. She's also been an alcoholic who didn't seem to like spending time with her children until she was drunk and then she'd become Fun Mom who would love to play with them, but would keep on stopping 'for one more drinkypoo'. That's when he loved his mother, as she weaved around drunkenly while she played tag or hide and seek with them while their father looked on in silent disapproval and then had their nanny take them to bed. She would love to cuddle her children then and he remembered one confusing night where she went to kiss him good night, and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Their father had ordered them to bed and then had smacked her across the face before they even left the room. The next day when they'd come home from school, she was gone and their father had said that they were better off without her; they'd never seen her again. She hadn't even said goodbye. Years later Tatewaki had bribed someone to allow him to read her medical chart and found out that she was schizophrenic who was prone to depression.

After she'd left, Tatewaki and Kodachi had clung to each other, even sleeping in the same bed together until a nasty minded maid had thought it to be unnatural and had convinced their father to separate them in case they became too close and engaged in incest. Yet they had only been six and seven, they hadn't thought about their sibling as being anything but someone to play tag with. So she'd approached their father and whispered her poison into his ear and Kodachi was sent to an all girl's school and he was sent to public school. Soon his only friend was involved in her own life and had no time left for her lonely brother. Tatewaki tried to make friends but found that people weren't really interested in his love of all things samurai and didn't give a crap about his perfect vocabulary. It was only in kendo class that he felt truly connected with people and then he met Akane….

He took another sip of vodka and winced, it hadn't tasted any better then the first one but was as bitter as his life. He opened the bottle of pills and swallowed the first one and chased it down with the vile drink and began to compose his will. He left all of the money to his sister and along with an apology of not being a better brother to her. To the Tendo family, he left a yearly allowance to be paid monthly as he'd noticed that they didn't seem to have much money in his short time staying there. For Akane he composed a brief and heartfelt letter asking her to forgive him someday for all the pain she'd suffered at his hands and for Kasumi, his saviour who'd freely given him the affection he'd sought all of his life, he left the thing that meant the most to him, his library. He sealed each of those documents and took another pill while tears flowed slowly down his face. He paused when the phone rang and he answered it to find out it was Kasumi.

Kasumi had finished cleaning up after dinner and thought she might go read in her room for a while. However she couldn't seem to focus because she was worried about Tachi. She wondered if he was getting the support that he needed. She remembered how he'd clung to her like a child the night before, of course she knew that it was a man's body that she was holding in her arms but he'd seemed so frail and lost. She would have happily had slept beside him all night long because his body warmth had lulled her into sleep, but had pulled herself gently out of his arms because she knew that there would have been too many questions to be answered if Nabiki or Akane had caught them in bed together. If anything she would have liked him to have at least gone to a proper hospital but knew that that the police would have been called in and he would have been devastated. She understood all too well about society's tendency to blame the victim, that's why so many rapes went unreported. As she hadn't done so herself. She'd been lucky that all of her tests had been negative, but what about his?

She remembered when she first had met him; it was when he and Nabiki were both fourteen. She remembered that Nabiki kept on mentioning about this boy she called Kuno-Baby and had thought that she might have her first crush on a boy. She'd been shocked to find out that Kuno-Baby, was in fact one of the eccentric Kunos' from the richest family in town. Kasumi had been overwhelmed when an amorous Nabiki had invited him to dinner, she'd heard that his family employed a famous French chef, what the heck would she serve him? Back then Kasumi had still been in school but had taken on the role of housekeeper. She'd started looking up French recipes and then on instinct had served one of her mother's favourite meals. She been pleasantly surprised to meet the handsome young boy, even then he was tall and muscular for his age. He'd been polite and well spoken, clearly intelligent and had even complimented her cooking. He had had an interest in samurai history and was a reader like Kasumi herself. He'd never been invited back because he'd spent most of his time paying attention to the younger Akane and this had hurt Nabiki. Still he'd always been in the background of their lives, especially when the more eccentric version of his had shown up later on. Sometimes Kasumi wondered what had caused such a drastic change from the affable young man he'd been, to the eccentric stranger he'd become.

Of course Kasumi knew that he probably didn't really like how she'd been so bossy with him but she couldn't just sit back when someone was struggling to understand a horrible situation, so she'd kind of taken charge. All she could do was offer him a lifeline and hope he'd grab onto it. She looked at the time and wondered if it would be imposing if she called him to see how he was doing. She was worried about him, his rape was so new and he had no one to talk about it with. In the short time that he'd been in her house, she found that she'd come to care about him in a way that went beyond pity. It was like they had a connection or something. It was as if she could sense that something was wrong with him right that very second. With determination, she picked up her cell and dialed his number. "Hi Tachi, it's Kasumi. I was just calling to see how you're doing," she said.

It was Tatewaki suddenly woke up and realized what he was doing when he heard her voice, a wave to terror washed over him when he looked at the bottle of pills in front of him. Thankfully he'd only taken two, which shouldn't do him much harm. "I'm fine, I was just about to take a nap," he said in a forced cheerful sounding voice.

"Oh I hope I didn't wake you up, you do sound a little sleepy," she said.

"No, I'm glad you called" he said and meant it.

"I won't keep you, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch tomorrow, say around twelve?" she suggested.

"Sure but only if you let me bring the ingredients and I cook iy" he insisted.

Kasumi found herself giggling at the idea of him running around frantically lifting burning pots off her stove "you can buy the food, but I get to prepare it" she insisted.

"Deal" he said.

"You get some rest now" she said in a soft voice.

"I will, see you tomorrow" he said and they rang off. He bolted for the washroom and threw up everything in his stomach, then brushed his teeth. Returning to his room, he picked up the vodka and pills and flushed them both down the toilet. Dropping the letters in his wastebasket, he decided to go to sleep. Lying back, he wondered again about the cameras, his room seemed so vast and alien to him. He got up and retrieved a small futon that his servants kept on hand for emergencies and found his sleeping bag. Going into his walk in closet, he closed the door and set them up. Lying down, he finally went to sleep feeling safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Tatewaki was going to school today, as he he'd been for the past week and was still as nervous as anything. For the week he took off, he had rarely ever ventured anywhere without Kasumi and even then he felt skittish around people and tried not to show it to her. He would find himself focusing on her encouraging, gentle presence and ignoring the rest of the people around them. He hesitated to tell her how much he'd come to depend on her and just tried to enjoy her company. He found out that he could be himself in her presence and this relaxed him. She was one of the few truly kind spirits that he'd ever had met and so enjoyed how she touched him, even though they were only hugs and the occasional caresses. He felt himself drawn to her but was too ashamed to admit it. Why would she want a boy like him when she deserved a man? She was kind, beautiful and intelligent. He also kind of in awe of how she managed to juggle a house full of people, spent time being a big sister to a deaf girl and helping out with various shut-ins and charities…..and she had time for him too. He found himself caring about her more than he had a right to and tried to play it cool so as not to make an ass of himself again over yet another Tendo girl, who only saw him as a rape victim in need of help and not a man.

"Hi Tachi you ready to go to school?' Shampoo asked brightly when Sasuke escorted her and Mousse in. He smiled at his new friends, he knew that they didn't go to school themselves and also that it was probably Kasumi's prompting that got them to walk him to school as she was far too busy in the mornings to do it herself. Yet he'd become genuinely fond of the Chinese Amazons.

"You don't have to keep on walking me to school" he remarked.

"Oh it no trouble, it nice to take walk in morning. It always nice to be escorted by good looking gentleman" Shampoo assured him, and took his arm.

"Do you really have to flirt with him?" Mousse complained in Mandarin.

"I'm not; he's a nice guy who knows how to treat women with respect. You might want to take a lesson from him" she answered back in the same language.

"I'm nothing if not respectful of you" he shot back.

"Yes especially when you tell every guy we meet that I'm your future wife. Real mature" she replied.

"Just admit it, you want to become Mrs. Kuno and live with the uniform wearing freak in his big house" Mousse groused. He knew that Shampoo really had no interest in Kuno beyond a simple friendship but he didn't like how she seemed to be all touchy feely with him.

"Although I do think Shampoo to be a beautiful woman, I prefer Japanese girls. It's not a racial thing, it's simply a preference. As for the uniform thing, I haven't been wearing my kendo uniform for a while now, which is more than I can say for you, Mousse. Don't you own any other clothes?" Kuno replied in the same language.

"You can speak Mandarin?" Shampoo said in a stunned voice.

"Yes amongst other languages" Kuno replied.

"I wear these clothes for my martial arts!" Mousse protested. "Wait have you been understanding us this whole time?" he demanded and then blushed and so did Shampoo.

"Yes and I'm not going to tell Cologne that you're dating" he said. "If that's the correct way to phase it" he replied.

"We not dating" Shampoo protested with a blush.

"Sorry I just assumed you were when you told Mousse how you enjoyed licking whipped cream off his bare body" Kuno said with a laugh, enjoying himself for the first time in days. It was almost enough to get his mind off his anxieties over going to school.

Kasumi, she knew that Tachi was going to school and that made her lonely, they'd spent nearly every day together while he recovered and she'd gotten so used to his company, perhaps even enjoyed it too much. Knowing how it was so easy for rape victims to be nervous about being touched; she gentled him to her touch from the first. She encouraged him to hug her when she offered them and to seek her caresses. She'd noticed that he really liked to be held and wondered at how starved for affection he appeared to be. Yes she knew that he was only seeking comfort from her in his time of need, but it wasn't like hugging a scared child any more. When she held his powerful body, she experienced feelings that had nothing to do with simple comfort. She had to admit that she was somewhat attracted to him and felt ashamed of herself for it.

She'd never had felt this way about anyone in her life, other then a minor crush she had on her doctor, men and sex were a chapter of her life that she'd considered closed forever after what had happened to her. She'd dedicated her life to her family and others who needed her help and had told herself that that would be enough for her. Yet each day that she spent with the younger man, she found herself choosing her clothes with more care and hanging onto his every word, and that disturbed her. He didn't wear his uniform anymore or carried his practice sword when they got together, in fact he normally wore some kind of top and jeans which made him look a lot less eccentric. In normal clothes he even seemed to act differently, he was a kind man who seemed to never tire of her company, no matter what they did and that was more often than not spent at her place doing chores together. Of course she knew that she should feel uncomfortable being alone with a man, but he was truly a gentleman who never would touch her without her initializing the contact first and sometimes this irked her. Did he think her to be as sexless as an old lady? Then she realized that she was being selfish, he had a lot to work through without her lusting for him. So she kept their friendship causal. Her sisters had been surprised to learn that the unlikely pair were spending time together, Akane hadn't like it and Nabiki too curious by half. She'd replied that they were only friends and that it was her business whom she chose to spend her time with. However she didn't know how well she was fooling them or herself.

Tatewaki hands shook as he undid the collar of his school uniform, preparing to get ready for gym class. His physical injuries had seemed to heal without any lasting effects and he supposed the he ought to be grateful for that. The love bites had faded within a few days and bowels movements no longer pained him after a week. He was nervous as all heck about going for the blood tests that he knew he should have and kept putting them off even though Kasumi insisted that he must. Still he felt confused by the experience and found himself uncomfortable changing in front of his fellow classmates, what if he was gay? His body had responded to the other male so easily. He shut his eyes as he stripped off his uniform top and then started working on the shirt underneath with shaking hands. There were so many well built males in his school with short dark hair and similar body types to the guy who'd rape him, what if he was watching him right now? He forced himself to be calm as he pushed off his shirt and hung it up and then undid his pants and removed them. Quickly pulling on his gym uniform, he closed his locker and got out of there as soon as possible, avoiding looking at anyone as he'd been doing all week, afraid that he would find out that someone had been watching him change. As soon as he started to work out, he forgot his nervousness but could swear that he felt eyes on him. It was really creepy.

He showered as fast as he could and then got back into his clothes are fast as he could. He slipped his hands into his jacket pocket and frowned when he felt a piece of folded up paper. He pulled it out and read it, he turned white and gasped when he realized that it read.

Hello Lover,

You look really good in your uniform but I prefer you naked.

He made a sound like a wounded animal and flattened himself against the lockers, staring wildly around and hyperventilating.

"Kuno, you okay?" a concerned team member asked him. He could only shake his head and gasp.

"We should get you to the nurse's office" he suggested, putting his hand on the distraught boy's arm.

"Don't touch me. Which one of you was it?" he cried with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey calm down, what do you think one of us did?" he replied, holding his hands up in a non-threatening way.

"I said stay the fuck away from me!" he screamed.

"He always was nuts" someone commented.

"Stop acting like such a chick Kuno" another person commented.

With a sob he pushed passed them and ran out of the locker, out of the school and finally home. "Master Kuno, what are you doing home so soon?' Sasuke greeted him. "Are you okay?" he asked him.

"Leave me alone" he said in a broken voice and went into his room and locked the door; he went into his closet and shut the door. He sat down on the temporary bed he'd been sleeping in and sat against the wall and hugged his knees to himself. He couldn't seem to catch his breath and felt faint and nauseous. He always knew one day he would descend into insanity and apparently this was the day. He didn't know that he was whimpering while his ninja listened in concern, yet he was bound by Master Kuno's command and felt helpless to do anything.

Kodachi let herself into her place and was surprised when she was bombarded by a hysterical ninja. "Calm down, what's wrong Sasuke?" she asked him.

"Master Kuno's locked himself in his closet and refuses to come out; I think he's been sleeping in there. I also think he's having a nervous breakdown" Sasuke explained.

Kodachi frowned; locking oneself in a closet was unusual behaviour even for a Kuno. She had noticed that her brother had been acting weird and furtive for a few weeks but had assumed that had something to do with the weird relationship that he'd developed with Kasumi Tendo. How she'd silently applauded that the new object of his affection was an extremely nice girl who was head and shoulders above the other girls he'd pursed in the past. Therefore Kodachi stayed out of their relationship, figuring that they would let her know when her first niece or nephew had been conceived. She actually relished the idea of Kasumi and herself spending many happy evenings cooking together, it would be nice to have another woman to talk to. The kindly woman would make an excellent addition to their household. There was certainly nothing in her background check that set off any red flags.

She tried his door to find it locked "Sasuke get the skeleton key" she order him and let herself into his room. Opening the closet, she softly called, "Tachi are you okay?"

"Leave me alone" he cried kicking the door closed.

"Tachi, let me come in" she said through the door.

"I don't want to see anyone" he said between sobs.

Kodachi wasn't sure what to do, so she called a number she had on speed dial and waited for them to arrive.

"Sasuke, call Kasumi Tendo" she ordered him.

However Kasumi was already on her way over when she couldn't reach Tachi. She'd been preparing dinner when Nabiki arrived home and said "I heard that Kuno-baby's finally snapped, he freaked out in gym class and ran away screaming. I guess that he's due for a nice long stay in a padding room" she commented.

"When did this happen?" Ranma asked, exchanging glances with Kasumi.

"A couple of hours ago" Nabiki said.

Kasumi went white and went into the kitchen, away from the insensitive girl. "Are you okay?" Ranma asked her out of concern.

"I know what something happened to set him off" she said. "I need to go to him" she said, looking at him.

"Go then I'll finish dinner" Ranma said.

"But father will be so disappointed" she said reluctantly.

"He'll have to understand that you have your own life someday. I'll tell him that one of your shut-ins has gone into labour and you need to stay with her for the night" he said.

"But I" she protested.

"Just go" he said giving her a slight nudge, turning a grateful smile on him, she did that. She knocked on the door when she got there "Saksuke, is Tachi here?" she asked him.

Kodachi was pacing back and forth, trying to talk her brother out of the closet. She tried to force him to no avail, bribe him and even beg him but he still refused to come out. She could hear him gasping for breath and wondered if he would have to go into a home this time. "Have you had any luck getting a hold of Kasumi?" she called.

"She's right here" he said.

"Kasumi I have no idea what this is about but Tachi won't come out of his closet and seems to be having some kind of fit' Kodachi explained.

"Let me try to talk to him" Kasumi said and slid open the door.

"Please go away" he sobbed.

"It's me, Kasumi" she said. "Can I come in?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said and she crawled in and shut the door. She took the distraught boy in her arms even though he was almost bent double and tried to coax him to release his knees. "Take deep breaths, you're having a panic attack" she said "just focus on your breathing and let your body relax" she soothed, but he was so far in he barely even felt her there. She unbuttoned his collar and start trying to talk him down in a gentle voice, she'd had one herself once before and knew that they were terrify as they made a person feel like they were coming apart. Finally his head raised up and to her surprise, his lips brushed against hers, she was so surprised that she kissed him back. His posture relaxed and he drew her onto his lap and she allowed him too, their kiss deepened as his arms raised up to embrace her.

Tatewaki felt the terror abate as Akane kissed him and realized that he'd been rescued from madness by love, his heart swelled as he kissed one of the girl's of his dreams while her small hands rested on his shoulders. Then he realized that it was long hair that he was stroking and Akane had short, he leaned back to see Kasumi it had been kissing. Her lips looked moist and her hair had escaped her usual side ponytail and was slight dishevelled as it hung down her back. Also the bow at her collar of her pink blouse had gotten untied and one of the straps of her plain blue overdress had slipped down, but he was relieved to see that the rest of her garments remained intact. Yet she clung to him so trustingly and smiled encouragingly at him from her ludicrous perch onto top of his thighs. He blushed a painful red colour to have her in so compromising a position. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean to" he said awkwardly.

Kasumi felt kind of hurt by that but brushed it off, "its okay you had a panic attack. Are you okay now?" she asked studying him.

"Yes I am now" he replied taking a shuddering breath.

"Do you know that brought this on?" she asked him calmer then she felt.

"I found this in my jacket pocket after I had gym class" he replied showing her the note.

Her face filled with anger and then to his intense surprise, she burst out with, "that motherfucker, I'll fucking kill him" startling the people inside and outside of the closet.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi reluctantly removed herself from Tachi's lap and sat beside him because she could sense that he was embarrassed and slightly overwhelmed by the fact that he'd kissed her. She was a little disappointed by this fact but forced herself to focus on the situation.. "Don't let this fucker get to you" she urged him. "It looks like he might go to your school or is on staff. He sees that you're getting better and wants to break you down, so don't let him. You go back to school tomorrow; you face those people and apologize for how you acted. Just say that you're on new medication due to your being chemically imbalanced and you had a bad reaction to it. Laugh it off" she urged him.

"I don't want to go back to school ever again" he admitted.

"You're not quitting school because of this" she said vehemently.

"I could transfer to another school" he suggested.

"For your senior year? Don't be ridiculous" she stressed. "You'd leave all your friends behind" she said.

"You forget, I don't have any. No one would care if I left in the least" he replied.

"How can you say that? You're the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School and president of the Kendo club or have you forgotten that? What would your boys do without you?" Kasumi asked him.

"What does that matter? They would simply elect another president" he said bitterly.

"Talk to me, tell me what is going on? Why are you sleeping in your closet?" Kasumi demanded.

"I can't handle sleeping in my bed, what if someone put a camera in my room and is watching me. I don't know how much longer I can handle it, I started attempting to kill myself one night but stopped just in time because you called" he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? Tachi, feelings of depression and self abuse are normal but you should have let me know how bad things were" she said softly, all of her anger gone.

"You have so much going on in your life and I take up so much of your time as it is. I didn't want to bother you" he admitted.

"I come to you because I care about you and I want to know what is going on with you. You can talk to me about anything, but I think you need professional help" she said. "You have to let Kodachi know what you're going through. She loves you and deserves to know the truth. Admitting is the first step" she pointed out.

"I can't, she'll hate me, you don't understand what being a Kuno means to this family" he whispered desperately.

"She's your sister, of course she'll understand. As far as she'd concerned, she probably thinks that you're going crazy and that's not the truth" Kasumi urged.

"Why not? Haven't you heard that the entire Kuno clan are as crazy as the birds?" he said bitterly. "You think I don't hear how people laugh at me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you suffered at the hands of some fucking pervert who wanted to hurt you and humiliate you. So you like wearing historical clothing, so what? There are towns full off people in the States that do historical enactments of famous battles and you don't see anyone locking them up. As for poetically speaking, lots of scholars out there do that. Face it, you're as sane as I am" she replied.

"There's things about my family you don't know" he said hesitantly.

"And you can tell me all about that later. For now you have a younger sister so concerned about you she's probably ready to break the door down. The question is; are you ready to face her?" she asked.

He squared his shoulders and nodded. "I suppose I must" he replied.

"Spoken like a true samurai. Now let's get you ready" Kasumi said and opened her purse, she wiped his face with her handkerchief and used her comb to tease his dishevelled hair into something resembling his usual style.

"How do I look?" he asked her nervously, as he stood up and she straightened his jacket and did up the top button on his uniform.

"Like a Kuno" she answered and he rewarded her with a nervous smile and waited while she rearranged her own self.

"Now how do I look?" she teased him just to break the tension.

"Beautiful" he declared and offered her his arm, she took it and decided to leave her hair down to hide her glowing cheeks.

Kodachi was surprised when he brother came out of the closet looking nervous, but completely sane.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Kodachi, I don't know how to tell you this, but about two weeks ago I was abducted and raped by a man. That would have been the night I went missing" he explained after taking a nervous breath.

Kodachi sat down in shock, while Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head.

"But how you're so strong" she stammered.

"He was drugged and chained down" Kasumi replied, sensing that he was too embarrassed to tell her. "It could have happened to Arnold Schwarzenegger if he was in the same position" she said defensively.

"You knew about this?" she asked her.

"It was Ranma who found him and brought him to our home" Kasumi explained.

Kodachi could only look from one to the other, noticing that Kasumi was glaring a challenge at her as if daring her to say something negative about her brother.

"Kodachi, please say something" Tatewaki almost begged, expecting her to start laughing and mocking him.

"Tachi are you okay, have you been to a doctor?" she said and then to his surprise. hugged him.

"I saw Dr. Tofu" he answered.

"But did you go to a hospital and get tests done?" she prompted him.

"I was too ashamed to, what if someone found out? I was trying to protect our family name like father always told us to" he admitted.

"What a stupid reason" she lashed out. "I don't see father here and if he was, he would want to make sure that his only son is healthy" she practically screamed at him.

"That's what I've been saying" Kasumi chimed in.

"Men can be so stupid and Tachi's more stubborn than most" Kodachi said rolling her eyes. "Now get your coat, you're going to the clinic" she said.

"I can't" he said in broken voice.

"Sorry brother" she said as Sasuke shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

"What are you…?" Tatewaki asked as he pulled it out and then slumped to the floor.

"Tachi" Kasumi screamed and between the two of them, they caught him. "What did you do to him?" she cried.

"I knocked him unconscious, he'll be okay. He'll awake up in a few hours," she assured her "and by that time he'll have gone to the hospital and back to get his tests done" she said.

"But it would be like you violated him all over again? He's going to resent it" Kasumi explained.

"Sasuke let them in" she ordered him and the small ninja hurried to comply with her instructions.

"But, he needs more time to process this…" Kasumi protested.

"He needs to find out whether he has suffered permanent damage or contracted something. Embarrassment won't kill him, either of those might" she said. Kasumi's jaw dropped when two ambulance attendants came in bearing a stretch. "Change of plan, take him to the clinic, not to the rest home" she ordered them.

"You were planning to commit him?" she asked her.

"Just for a short term evaluation, lately he's been even nuttier than usual" she replied as Tatewaki was placed on a stretcher and taken out.

"Where are they taking him?" she demanded.

"We don't deal with normal doctors. The place we go to only caters to wealthy elite clients and is referred as only as The Clinic, it's the soul of discretion and we never have to wait. Tachi knows this and still wouldn't go" Kodachi explained with a frown. "Now shall we?" she asked her.

"You want me to come?" Kasumi said.

"It seems that you've become a very important person in my brother's life and he would want to there" Kodachi said and then led Kasumi to the waiting limo.

"Perhaps I should ride with him in the ambulance?" she suggested.

"You'll see him there; you and I have to talk" she explained and order the limo driver to follow the ambulance. "What has Tachi told you about our childhood?" she asked Kasumi.

"Nothing really" she replied with a frown.

"Okay, what's his favourite colour?" she asked the older woman.

"Red" she replied.

"How about food?" Kodachi asked her.

"That one surprised me, he's mad for Mexican food" Kasumi replied, wondering what all the questions were leading up to.

"Allergies?" Kodachi asked.

"He has a mild allergic reaction to strawberries, they cause his eyes to water and he gets red patches on his skins that fade in a couple of hours. He's also dangerously allergic to bee stings and always carries an epi-pen in his right pants pocket as result but is too proud to wear the medical alert bracelet' Kasumi said.

"Favourite movie?" she asked her.

"He claims it's; Last of the Samurai but in actual fact it's; Shakespeare in Love"

"Fears?" she asked her.

"Spiders' Kasumi replied with a giggle.

"So he told you all of that but didn't mention a single fact about his childhood. Don't you find that odd?" she asked her.

Kasumi frowned at this, "I suppose but I didn't want to pry. He seemed content to hear about mine without offering any details of his own" she replied.

"I will tell you, but before I do that, I wanted to say that I wondered about your relationship with my brother. I assumed that it was a romantic attraction and was happy for the both of you as result, I've always liked you. That's saying a lot when I don't tend to like most of your family very much. I don't like how Akane's trying to steal my fiancé and regularly pounds on my brother, anymore than I approve of Nabiki for exploiting Tachi's weaknesses. As for your father, he should get off his lazy ass and teach to support his family, not sit around getting drunk all day long and allowing strange men to live with his impressionable teenaged daughters" Kodachi said.

"Now listen you, don't you dare mock my family" Kasumi hissed.

"That is just my impression, the impression of an outsider" she said holding up her hands to silence the older girl. "What I was trying to say is that, although I thought my brother and yourself were romantically involved, I now see that you have been acting as friend and rape councillor to him and I thank you for that. Now to explain, our mother abandoned us when Tachi was seven and I, six. She turned out to be schizophrenic and an alcohol….and was possibly a nymphomaniac. I found all this out after the fact of course. She liked me well enough but much preferred Tachi because he was male, she seemed to have regarded me as competition for his and father's attention. Sasuke said sometimes it was like she was flirting with Tachi" she paused.

"Did sexually abuse him?" Kasumi asked with a gasp.

"No but I think it would have happened eventually if she'd been allowed to stay. Our father caught her trying to French kiss Tachi and paid her to leave and we haven't heard from her since. Tachi blamed himself for her leaving and was sad for days after. I tried to cheer him up by spending all my time with him, only to have a maid suggest that our relationship as unnatural. As if I would have been interested in having a romantic relationship with any one at the age of six, let alone my own brother! So we were sent to separate schools, I went to an all girl's school and Tachi a boarding school" she explained.

"But that's far too young to be away from home" Kasumi objected.

"Our father was always harder on Tachi because he was older and the heir. He drilled into his head since day one that he was always to honour his name and never show any weakness. Tachi was always sensitive and tried to be tough for father. I think that he was hurt that he was sent away while I stayed it at home, it was like he was being rejected or something. By the time he came back, I had my own life and had no time for him. I was always better in social situations than him, within the first week I was ruling the school. I was with girls of my own social standing and wasn't constantly being told how a Kuno should act. It was such a relief. I think that that was part of the reason why I wanted little to do with Tachi even during holidays. Then our father abandoned us when Tachi was ten and I was nine…and Tachi became the man of the house" she explained.

"That's horrible" Kasumi objected.

"Tachi has above average intelligence and an ear for languages; he learned to speak Mandarin, English and French by the time he was five just from talking to our various nannies and retains those languages. Yet put him in a social situation and he's clueless, especially when a pretty girl's involved. Spouting poetry used to be just a nervous habit of his" she said. "When he went to high school, I thought he would be sent to a private school where he'd get teachers who would encourage his gift, but he ended up in public school where he wasn't being challenged. At least at boarding school he had others of his social class with him who shared similar interests and knew the same people as him. What did he really have in common with the children of cab drivers and nurses; nothing. I think that he was lonely and started living in a fantasy world in which he was popular and desired by women. Then he joined the Kendo club and I believe the lines between what he actually was and what he longed to be started to merge. In his mind he became what he wanted to be and didn't seem to notice that all of what he imagined didn't match his reality. Another thing being a Kuno means is that madness isn't that far away from any us. Mental disorders runs in our family on both sides. You want to know what Tachi's biggest fear is; it isn't spiders like he said. It's fear of losing control" she explained.

Kasumi could only sit there silently lost in thought while the ambulance bore the man she cared about to a hospital he didn't wish to go to. Now she could see what happened to the boy she met. She honestly was surprised that being raped hadn't driven him over the edge. "Will he always be this way?" she asked Kodachi.

"No I suspect if someone actually loved him, that his more unusual tendencies would melt away. He's always been a kind and gentle person despite appearances" Kodachi said. "Ah here we are." Kasumi looked out the door and saw what looked like a large private estate with a huge garden; there were no signs that this was a hospital. They unloaded Tachi and they followed him to the door. She was almost surprised when someone dressed as a doctor answered their summons.

"Kodachi, please come in" he said.

"Dr. Fukuzawa, this is Kasumi Tendo" she introduced them.

"What are you going to do to Tachi?" she asked him.

"Are you his girlfriend?" he asked her.

Kasumi blushed "no" she stammered. "We're just friends"

"Nothing much, we're going to give him a rectal examination to make sure there's no lingering damage and take blood tests to determine that he hasn't contract anything and that there are no infections" he explained to her. "I'll admit that it isn't quite the way I would like to see Mr. Kuno but Ms. Kuno did stress how urgent this is" Dr. Fukuzawa.

"Not to mention illegal" Kasumi said.

"Come on and wait with me" Kodachi said patiently. "I'll sure the good doctor will do whatever he needs to and then we'll be on our way within the space of half an hour. You will spend the night right?" she asked her.

"I guess as long as I can go home early in the morning. I want to make sure that Tachi's okay before I leave. I didn't think to pack anything, do you have a spare toothbrush?" she asked her.

"I'm certain we can see to all your needs" Kodachi said with a smile.

Kasumi gazed on Tachi after they put him into his bed, he still seemed to be sleeping comfortably and they'd dressed in a pair of pajamas. "Saying good night to him?" Kodachi asked walking in on them.

"Yes just making sure he's okay before I turn in, he gets anxiety about sleeping in his bed. He's afraid that his rapist is on your property or watching him through video cameras. He might wake up anxious, perhaps I should sit up with him incase he does?" she suggested.

"But you need your sleep too" Kodachi said with a frown."Perhaps you could sleep in the same bed with him?" she suggested.

"But-but that wouldn't be proper" Kasumi stammered with a blush. "No, I'll just give in a peck on the cheek and then sit up with him for a while" she resolved and leaned over him.

Kodachi took out her blowgun and shot her in the neck with her tranquilizer gun. "Sorry Kasumi" she said as she watched her fall across her brother.

"Sasuke, come in here" she yelled.

"Yes Miss Kuno?" he replied.

"Kasumi shall be spending the night with Tachi in his room, help me get her undressed" she ordered him.

"But I don't think I should see her naked" he protested with a blush.

"You will help me remove only her outer garments while wearing this blindfold. You may start by removing Tachi's pajamas" Kodachi ordered. With a blush, he did as he was told and then took off his blindfold when Kodachi said it was safe and opened his eyes to see them. All he could see was their heads sticking out from underneath the blankets as they lay side by side.

"The Master's not going to like it" he remarked.

"Nonsense he'll thank me for it, they need to talk and I've always heard that it's easier to have a frank discussion if both are in the nude" Kodachi said.

"I'm pretty sure that they meant if they were a married couple and Miss Tendo and Master Kuno are not" Sasuke said doubtfully. "The Master's rather old fashioned and won't appreciate this in the least, anymore than Miss Tendo will. Please tell me that you haven't used any of the odd spices on them that Shampoo gave you?" he pleaded.

"Of course I didn't, I'm not a pervert. It'll be fine, her dose of sleeping serum is much lower then his, so they should wake up at the around the same moment. This is the best idea I've ever had" she said unleashing her usual melodious laugh while Kasumi and Tachi innocently slept on.

A/N

Hey hey hey, what do you think their reaction's going to be when they wake up? Care to make any speculations? Lol

Btw, thanks to the people who are reviewing, I know that Kuno stuff isn't that popular, but I can't help but like him. He's Bishonen but he's also an underdog, strange combination and I love to write him. I'm almost done this one; lemons towards the end and then I shall finish up Daddy Ryoga.

Sid


	7. Chapter 7

Kasumi sat up in bed and stretched as she did ever morning and then gazed around the room and wondered where the heck she was, this wasn't her room. She then looked down and wondered where her nightgown was when she realized that she was fully nude. Slowly the familiarity of the room donned on her and she realized that she was in Tachi's room. But where was Tachi? Slowly she turned her head to see him lying beside her, examining her with what seemed to be a "deer caught in the headlights" type expression as if frozen in place. Slapping her arms over her exposed breasts, she hunched forward with a cry of surprise while blushes stained her cheeks. That caused him to unfreeze and say, "Kasumi, calm down, I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to look" he pleaded.

Tatewaki couldn't believe what had just happened, cursing his luck and his meddlesome sister down into the darkest pits of hell; he closed his eyes against the sight of Kasumi's beautiful upstanding breasts that he could only think of as being spectacular. Then something about them registered in his brain and he opening his eyes and turned back. "Wait, what was that?" he asked her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked and then she felt a gentle pressure on her arm. She turned back to see Tachi watching her with an expression that could only be described as concern.

"Let me see" he implored her.

"But it isn't right" she protested and then gave into the gentle pressure on her higher arm and allowed him to lower it, she gulped and then relaxed when she realized that he wasn't trying to uncover her completely, just look at the scar that no one knew she had. She gulped as his he gently traced it with a single finger; the feeling shamed her slightly as it aroused her at the same time. She'd never had a man touch her there before and found it felt rather erotic, especially in the present setting they were both in. She blushed when she realized that he was naked as well.

Tatewaki couldn't help but wonder about the scar that marred only her left breast and realized that it didn't look medical. Yet it didn't to be that old or from her childhood, he wondered how she could have gotten it seeing how most girls didn't get marks there as their breasts were normally covered by multiple layers of clothing. "What happened?" he asked her.

"That's where my rapist cut me" she said dully and dropped both her arms, not caring what she was showing to him at the bitter memory. He blushed and forced himself to focus just at her face.

"What?' he asked in surprise.

She leaned back and drew the covers over her breasts. "You're not the only person in this world to be raped. I was your age when it happened. I thought I was so grown up when my friend invited me to a bar and secured us some fake ids. I dressed up real sexy to look the part and even borrowed a miniskirt from her. We were both so flattered when guys kept on buying us drinks and asking us to dance. Then I realized how late it was getting and knew I had to get home, so I told this guy that I had to leave. He'd been paying attention to me all night, was older and really handsome. So he offered me a ride in his van. I must have passed out, I was drunk because the next thing I knew I was in back of his van with my top open and my skirt up and he was cutting my panties and bra from me. I slapped him until he slashed me across my breast with his knife and ordered me to take the rest of my clothes off or he would cut my nipples off. I was so scared, Akane would have probably killed him but she was always so much better then me at martial arts, so I did as he said. He kept the knife at my throat while he raped me. I was a virgin and it hurt so badly" she said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Then he made me suck him clean and get on my hands and knees like a dog while he did it again…" she said, sobbing.

Tatewaki forget their nude states and pulled her into his arms and she sobbed against his chest. "Afterwards he said I was a nice piece of ass and ordered me to get dressed, he dumped me beside the road and I had to walk home, my coat was dark so no one saw the blood. I was too ashamed to tell my father, so I snuck in and bandaged my wound and concealed it until it healed. I never told anyone. I went to another town to get blood tests done took a pregnancy test. I was lucky because I tested negative for every thing. I never saw the guy again" she finished between sobs. She leaned back to look at him, expecting to see a look of disgust on his face, but only saw acceptance and understanding. It suddenly dawned on her that she was fully nude in his arms and didn't care, she felt safe in fact.

"Are you okay now?" he softly asked her.

"I sometimes wake up terrified but am getting better with time."

It dawned on Tatewaki about how people kept on worrying about damage and then asked a question he was sure would earn him a slap at how bold it was, "are you able to bear children?" He held his breath wanting to know her answer, it would have pained him to learn that someone who was so naturally a perfect mother would never be able to have them.

She nodded, still cuddled against him "I saved up some money I earned cleaning people's houses and went to a fertility clinic. I claimed that I was engaged and his family wanted to know for sure and the doctor believed me. I guess I was luckier then most, my rapist made me diddle myself while he watched until I was wet, before he raped me" she said bitterly. "I guess I should have tried to fight harder"

"No you did the right thing. As you like to say, it wasn't your fault. I admire you, you're the bravest person I know" Tatewaki said honestly.

"Hardly brave, I worry all the time. I worry about being able to stretch my household budget all the time in order to feed everyone. I worry about paying bills each month, we wouldn't be able to if Ranma's mother didn't give me an allowance towards lodging her husband and Nabiki didn't contribute too. I worry about how we're going to pay for college for Akane and Nabiki. I worry about what might happen to my sisters. I worry that someday father might try to kill himself out of loneliness; he's been so depressed since mother died. I worry what would happen to us if anything ever happened to father. I wonder if I will ever marry and what would happen if I did; how could I explain to him why I wasn't a virgin on our wedding night? Sometimes I feel like a juggler trying to keep a large amount of balls in the air and they keep threatening to come crashing down on me" she said, allowing herself this comfort as she admitted aloud her fears.

"It'll be alright, but all of this shouldn't be on your shoulders, you're father's the man of the house and this should be his responsibility, not yours. It seems to me like he's been shirking his duties too long; he should reopen the dojo and start teaching again. He should also realize that you're his daughter, not an unpaid servant; you have two other sisters who should be splitting the chores with you. You can't live your life as substitute mother and wife to him. You need a life of your own. As for college, Akane and Nabiki will probably both get scholarships. I promise take of all of you if anything ever happens to your father. And as far as yourself getting married, you shall someday and if he really loves you, he won't care that you're not a virgin because he has the greatest girl in the world" he assured her.

"You think so?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I know so" he said with conviction as he got up and handed her a t-shirt and boxer shorts to put on and slipped into a pair of pajamas himself. "You should try to get some more sleep" he suggested. "I'll make sure you get home early" he promised her. "Sorry about this, Kodachi means well but has some odd ideas sometimes, hence why we both find ourselves naked in my bed. I can assure you that this is not the way that I normally attempt to romance a girl" he explained and then blushed at what this implied.

Kasumi felt a little thrill shiver through her at this but decided to change the subject as to not embarrass him. "You do know that she took you to the hospital to be examined and get blood work taken for tests right?" she asked him.

Tachi looked grim at this, "I suppose I should have done it earlier but I was kind of….scared" he admitted. "I suppose that it's for the best in the end. Will you come with me for the results?" he asked her in a small voice.

"Try and stop me" she said with a smile.

"You're too good to me" he answered, feeling confused about his feelings for her. "Now I'll see about getting a guest room set up for you" he offered.

"Could I stay here with you?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered, turning away from her to hide his confusion at her request; he couldn't believe that she wished to remain in bed with a loser like him.

"Could we cuddle?" she asked, oddly she was enjoying his closeness.

"Of course" he said and turned on his side and held his arms out to her. She put her head on his shoulder, she sighed when strong arms enveloped her and he held her while they both drifted off.

Kasumi woke up to find herself still nestled on Tachi's breast. She was rather embarrassed of her earlier actions and put it down to the drugs in both their systems. With a new purpose,e she went to the kitchen to get them some tea while Tachi slept on. She stopped dead with surprise to see a pair of maids already preparing it for them. "Hello you must be Miss Tendo, Sasuke told us that you were spending the night" the elder one said smiling at her. "I'm Mrs. Ito, the housekeeper of the Kuno Mansion" she said. "This is Esperanza" she indicating to the younger woman, who did a little bow and smiled politely.

Kasumi blushed to be caught wearing clothes that'd so obviously came from their master's bedroom. "I was planning to make some tea" she stammered.

"We can bring it to you if you prefer, but normally Master Kuno drinks his it in the kitchen with us so that he can spend time with Esperanza" Mrs. Ito explained.

Kasumi's temper flared and she was surprised when she felt jealous. How typical, the master of the house dallying with a maid! "Oh is that so?" she said more sharply then she'd intended.

"No is not like that, Master Kuno's trying to learn Spanish from me and prefers to learn conversationally. He does so with my permission and pays for lesson" Esperanza explained in horrible Japanese. "I am married, have small son. My husband is very large man who work construction and would pound Master Kuno if anything weird goes on" she said. "I just speak and help him read books in Spanish" she said.

"Oh I heard he had a gift for languages" Kasumi recalled.

"Yes he learned to speak most of them from people who lived here, he can never resist when a new person on staff speaks a language he doesn't know" Mrs. Ito explained. "Not that's that the reason why he hired her"

"Good morning" Tachi said as he joined her.

"Morning" she replied, thinking he looked sweet and endearing in his bathrobe with his hair still rumpled from sleep.

"Please have a seat, I'll bring you both some tea" Mrs. Ito said.

"Listen sorry about last night" Tachi whispered.

"Don't worry about it," she said giving him a smile.

"Still friends?" he asked her.

"Of course" she replied, taking his hand.

"Here I got book from library" Esperanza said and gave it to him. Kasumi smiled as they worked together.

"What's this word here, pecho? I've never encountered that before" Tachi asked her.

Esperanza, touched the front of her uniform, trying to remember what it was in Japanese "breasts" she said in triumph.

"Breasts? What exactly are we reading?" Tachi asked colouring, while Kasumi chuckled.

"She moaned as he ripped off top and put silky hands on her breasts." Esperanza translated. "It what called romance novel in my country"

"I think that's quite enough of that" Tachi said hotly, closing the cover with a decisive thump.

"I wonder if they have a Japanese translation for that novel?" Kasumi wondered and all three women laughed when he looked uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Kodachi was on the phone with a private detective. "I want you to dig up every complaint that my family has ever received and the names of every person that got fired from any of our factories or offices" she ordered him.

After their breakfasts were complete, Tachi went to get ready for school and was surprised to find out that Kasumi was already in his room and was laying out his uniform and had just completed making his bed. This caused him to smile because normally one of his maids performed the same services for him, but that it was a girl who obviously cared about him doing these small domestic things made him happy. "Kasumi you don't have to do that" he said with a smile in his voice.

"I like keeping busy" she replied, he noticed that she had her clothes on from the night before and now looked back to normal, which made him feel less nervous in her presence. He still felt bad that he'd seen her naked, even if he had't meant to. He could still feel her silky skin as it had been branded into his fingertips and smell her scent.

"I'll walk you home" he offered.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea. What if father suspects something?" she pointed out.

"I insist. I can leave you a block from home" he said, drawing on his jacket.

"Okay I would like that" she said.

He waited while she retrieve his lunch and then came back holding a bokken for him. "You have a kendo meeting today" she reminded him. She watched in confusion when he seemed to shy away from it. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I just don't really like carrying those things with me anymore" he said with a blush, trying not too looking too closely at the oddly erotic sight of Kasumi holding one.

"But this is your weapon!" she protested.

"What's the point?" he said rather bitterly.

Kasumi nodded the set it aside. "I guess you can use one from there" she mused and stepped out in the bright sunny day and took his arm without asking permission. He felt her arms wrapped around his and blushed. This wasn't the first time they'd walked this way but in view of what happened last night, it seemed much more intimate then before. He looked down at his more petite companion; he blushed when she gave him a sweet smile and lightly squeezed his arm. When they arrived within a block of her place, he said "you should be fine from here."

"Thanks Tachi," she said standing back. He went to hug her and then realized that her neighbours might see. "Can I call you later?" he asked her.

"You'd better" she insisted, remembering their kiss and wanted to do so again. She blushed slightly at this and then said. "I'd better go"

"See you later" he called after her.

She let herself in, glad to find the house still asleep. But got confused to find her father sitting on her bed, "good morning Kasumi" he said pleasantly but with an edge in his voice that made her nervous.

"Good morning father" she said replied.

"How did the birth go?" he asked her.

"It was false labour" she said, unable to look him in the eye as she lied to him.

"Really, that's funny because she called me on the land line after you left because she couldn't get a hold of you. She had a baby girl by the way" he said. "Where were you really?" he demanded.

"Father it's not what you think. It really was an emergency, but the person was…." she hastily, trying to explain.

"Kuno" he replied. "I don't like how much time you're spending with him" he growled.

"It's not like that, he's working through some emotional issues and we're only friends" she protested.

"What issues?" he demanded.

"I can't tell you that" Kasumi said in a soft voice.

"So now you're lying to me _and _withholding information. This isn't like you, I thought I could trust you" he said in disappointment.

"You can trust me" she softly protested.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he demanded.

"Of course not, while her face blushed to remember how she'd been held against Tachi's soft, warm skin only hours before.

"You're lying" he roared.

"No we're not!" Kasumi cried.

"Then answer me this question; are you still a virgin? Tell the truth now; I can send you to a doctor to verify whether you are or not" he demanded.

"No father" she said a voice barely above a whisper.

Tachi had gone to the kendo room and was working out with a bokken, trying to get his hand to stop trembling. He dropped it with a sigh of disgust and then turned when he heard someone say "Are you okay?"

He turned and blushed to see it was the kindly soul who'd tried to talk to him the day before. Haru was one of the most popular guys in school and an acquaintance of his. Tachi was relieved that he had blond hair. "I want to apologize about yesterday. I was having some problems with new meds" he said awkwardly.

"Understood, I went through that too" he replied.

"You?" he said in surprise, he seemed so well adjusted and was popular with the ladies, everything that Tachi was not.

"Bi Polar" he explained. "I have to take a handful of pills every day in order to remain stable" he replied.

"I would have never suspected that" Tachi admitted.

"No everyone's what they seem" he replied with a grin. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Tachi said.

"I heard that you've been spending time with Kasumi Tendo, is that true?"

"What of it?" he asked him defensively.

"Nothing in the least, she's a nice girl. I saw you two together when she shopped in my father's grocery store one evening. I work there part time, I would have said hi but you two looked too into each other to be disturbed" he replied.

Tachi could feel himself blushing. "It's not like that we're only friends" he assured him.

"Either way it's none of my business" Haru replied. "I was wondering, my birthday's coming up and I'm having a small party. Would you like to come? You can bring a date if you wish."

Tachi's eyes grew wide at this, he'd heard about Haru's parties. His parents personally catered it and their entire class was normally invited, but not Tachi. "But you've never invited me before" he pointed out.

"I didn't think you'd want to come to some green grocery's kid's party. It certainly can't be like the events you normally attend. Naturally there will be no millionaires or supermodels there" he replied.

"I don't tend to go to those sort of parties either" Tachi replied.

"Oh? I guess I just kind of assumed" Haru said with a blush.

"But why are you inviting me now?" he asked him.

"You seem so different these days; I guess this makes you seem a little more accessible than before. I guess I shouldn't make assumptions about people" he said looking slightly embarrassed. "Now would you like to come?" he asked him.

"Sure should I bring anything?" he asked him.

"They'll be plenty of food, just bring whatever you would like to drink, nothing with alcohol please" he replied, my parents will be there of course.

"I don't really drink" Tachi said with a shrug.

"It starts about six, I'll email you the address" he told him.

"Sorry again about yesterday" he replied.

"Relax, people are so used the having weird martial artist flocking to Ranma that a small mini meltdown doesn't really matter" he pointed out. "You okay now?" he asked him.

"I doing much better now" he assured him.


End file.
